The subject invention is directed to the gas burner art and, more particularly to an improved assembly for releasably joining a burner orifice nozzle to a gas supply tube.
The burner orifice nozzle assembly of the subject invention is intended to be used on gas cooking ranges as a burner tube assembly and will be described with reference thereto; however, the invention is capable of broader application and could be used in other environments.
The typical burner tube assembly used in gas cooking ranges generally has the gas supply tube joined to the orifice fitting or nozzle in one of several different manners. One commonly used joining method is to stake or press fit the end of the supply tube into a specially drilled or bored cavity in the fitting. Another method is to braze the supply tube to the fitting. A third method involves using compression nuts and ferrules or loxit type nuts.
When a fixed orifice or a coaxial orifice is used with either a stake joint or a brazed joint, two gas connections must be made. One of these connections is the tube to the orifice holder and the other is the orifice to the orifice holder.
When a fixed or coaxial orifice is used with a compression nut and ferrule or a loxit type nut, three gas connections or sealing points must be made. The first sealing area is the ferrule to the tube, the second is the ferrule to the orifice holder, and the third is the orifice to the orifice holder.
Since safety is of paramount importance in the assembly of a gas appliance, the elimination of potential gas leak connections is extremely desirable.
It will be shown that this invention will accomplish the connection of a tube to an orifice holder and the connection of an orifice to the orifice holder with only one gas connection and still allow the orifice to be removed and/or replaced in the field.